Welcome to the Streets
by Audizzle
Summary: They speed, they win, they get chased, they break the rules... they’re street racers. What happens when they race and get chased by the police on the streets of LA? What happens when someone get’s in an accident? Could this change everything? Please R
1. Preface

**Hey, this is my new story. If you haven't checked out my poll, please do so. It would help me a lot. =D**

**Please Review, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. **

**Preface**

I never knew what this would feel like. I did know it would be scary, but never knew what it would be like. I have seen it happen over and over again, but couldn't bring myself to face the fact that this could be me.

I saw the lights and knew it wasn't my competitions. It was like everything was in slow motion. The lights got brighter and closer. I could feel my eyes get wider with terror of getting in an accident and most likely dying from the hit.

Someone hadn't blocked off that street… that street that could most possibly lead me to my death.

**I know it's short, but if you read Twilight's Preface it's not that long either. **

**Please Review, I would love to know what you think so far. Next chapter will be up whenever I start writing it.**

**Audrey =D**


	2. Him

**Thanks to all the reviewers. There are pictures of cars on my profile, and now a banner that I made. I also made a banner for 'Oh Boy' as well. Please review and check out the pictures!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2: **

**Bella's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream when I heard my cell ringing. I leaned over my bed to pick it up.

"Yeah?" I asked into the phone.

"Bella, hey! There's a race at Santa Monica, on the corner of Adelaide Drive and 4th street if you're interested." Alice said into the phone. **(Sorry if the streets are wrong. I've only been to LA once when I was really young. But thanks to Google Maps, I'm trying my best)**

"Sure, why not. What time?" I asked getting up out of bed and heading to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Eight. I'll tell Jazz" She said. I looked at my watch. Only quarter to seven, I don't have to be there until seven thirty. Oh I'll take my time, check my baby.

"Okay, see you soon." I said as I hung up.

After getting changed into suitable attire, I headed out to my garage to see that my baby was alright. I hopped into my red Ferrari 599GTB **(Pic on Profile) **and got it started. I headed out onto the street and headed towards Adelaide Drive.

When I turned onto the street, many people were already there waiting for the race. I saw Alice's Porsche **(on Profile)**, so I drove up next to it and parked.

"Hey" I greeted Alice as I got out and hugged her.

"Hey! Are you entering?" She asked as she returned the hug with enthusiasm. Alice is one of those people. Actually… people are more like her, just without as much… energy?

"Maybe, I'll just check the rout. Where's Jasper?"

"He's not here just yet, but he'll be here in few" She said with a smile.

"Did he tell you that?" I asked grinning.

"No. You should know me better than that" She said outraged. Alice can in a way predict the future. But it only really works when they have there mind set on it.

"I was just asking. Jeez!" I joked.

"Hello" I turned to the voice. "Are you going to enter?" A man with dread-locks and a pair of sunglasses on. Why he was still wearing them, I would never know…

"Maybe. You?"

"No, I'm organizing it. Interested?"

"Can I see the rout?" I asked.

"Yeah, here." He handed me a map with an outline of where the race would go. It looked pretty easy. And I should know. I used to make them.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"For $4,000" he answered.

"Who else is entering?"

"James Armstrong, Mike Newton and… Jessica Stanley" He said as he looked down at the sheet in his hand. That's good, I know everyone except this James guy… well at least it only $4,000 and not for pinks. You can never be to sure.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said with a smile on my face. I handed him $1,000 and turned to talk with Alice. After a while Jasper turned up in his Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni **(Pic on Profile).**

"Hey" Jasper said as he walked up to us.

"Hey to you too" Alice replied as she hugged his waist and kissed him. This was one of those moments when you felt like you were intruding, so I looked away. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous just… well I wish that I could have something like that.

As I was thinking this, I heard the crowd whistling and clapping. I turned around and saw this HOT car pull up. It was a black Aston Martin Vanquish, and the driver that got out of it was even better. He was tall with hair that was like a… bronze colour. It was in messy disarray, but looked superb. He was wearing jeans with a nice black polo shirt. **(Profile)** All these girls practically ran up to him and were literally all over him as well. What slut's!

"Ooh… Bella's getting all googly eyed" Alice teased.

"Shut up!" I tried to brush it off.

"Go talk to him…" She suggested.

"With all _those_ slut's around? I think NOT." I scoffed.

"When are you going to learn…?" She trailed off. I looked over to him again, and I saw him looking at me with interest. I don't think I have ever met him before. I wonder who he is… he has to be pretty new to this lot, because "If anyone is anyone, they would know everyone". Hmm… oh well.

"_The contestants entering the race please make your way to the starting line"_ A voice from a megaphone asked.

"Well, I better make my way" I said.

"Good luck" Alice hugged me.

"Yes, good luck Bella" Jasper said.

"Thanks. See you later" I said as I turned around and hopped into my car.

I drove it to the starting line and waited for us to take off. Waiting, waiting, waiting, and off!

**Thankyou. Please review and tell me any ideas, and who you think Edward is. Feel free to look at the pictures as well. I think they are all pretty hot. Please Review!**

**Audrey**


	3. The race and the pursuit

**Okay, thanks for all the reviews and adding it to Story alert and favourite story. That means a lot.**

**Here is the next chapter. Please review and I will update quicker. **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

After the girls shot down signalling for us to start racing, we sped off down the street. This new guy James was in the lead, and I was in second with Mike and Jess fighting to get in third place.

We turned our first corner knowing by the people on the side of the road watching with the other streets blocked off. I came up beside James in his Toyota Hybrid. What a piece of shit. **(No offence to any Toyota lovers, but I have a complete dislike for them and I thought this would suit James. Pic on profile. I tried one that at least looked good, so please forgive me)**

After fighting over first place for a while, we took our turn onto the highway. Somehow James hit his brake pretty hard and was spinning. I wasn't sure what happened, but I kept driving. I saw Jessica and Mike pass James and were getting closer. All these cars...

I turned off the highway, and so did James. WAIT! James?! I took quick glances in the review mirror and tried to speed up. He used his nitrous well, but… too soon. He shot in front and had to do a handbrake turn by the looks of it to get around the final corner. As soon as I turned I got ready and pressed the two nitrous buttons, and shot straight though. I passed James like a rocket and nearly everything was a blur as I shot passed it.

I crossed the line and pulled my handbrake. About five seconds later James pulled up behind me. I got out and everyone was cheering. Alice and Jasper came up and congratulated me. The man from before with the dreads came up as well. He congratulated me and handed me my prize. Then James got out of his car looking pretty pissed, and came over as well.

"Well, congratulations" He said still not happy. Probably because a girl whooped his arse. "My name is James by the way" he put his hand out for a hand shake, but I didn't know where they had been. Disgusting! Luckily I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin lightly rest on my shoulder.

"Hey, babe" I spun around to see who it was and saw two beautiful green eyes. I then realised it was the man with bronze coloured hair "Congratulations on your win, love"

"Thankyou" I said with a small and a blush towards this unknown stranger. He smiled knowingly down at me. I looked back over to James and just shrugged. He. Looked. Pissed.

"Well… nice to meet you?" I sort of asked as a question.

"Yeah, whatever" He scoffed and walked away.

"Yes, it was nice to meet you too!" I yelled sarcastically at him. Luckily this stranger was still holding me. How rude can you get?!

I felt the man chuckling behind me. I turned around to face him again, stepping out of his hold even though I _really _didn't want to.

"Thankyou _very _much" I said to him.

"You are very welcome. I was standing not far away when I saw your face as James offered his hand to you and couldn't help saving you from him." He said with a wonderful crooked smile. I could feel my knees starting to go weak. "I'm Edward" He introduced himself.

"Bella" I returned his handshake with enthusiasm.

"So… how long have you been racing here?" He asked as he started walking.

"Umm… for quite a while now. About five years. How about you? I haven't seen you around."

"I just started here. I haven't raced just yet. I want to know who nearly everyone is first." He replied.

"Well, that's reasonable. Where did you come from?"

"I came from Seattle" He said.

"What a coincidence. I used to live in the small town of Forks." I said smiling.

"Really?" I just nodded my head. "Wow, what a small world" He grinned.

"Well-" I was about to ask him a question, when I heard police sirens. Not now! "Gotta run. I'll probably see you soon!" I yelled as I turned and started sprinting to my car.

I got to my car and hopped in and started the engine. Thankfully, it wasn't like my old red Chevy I used to have. Once I got it going, I quickly pulled out of my space. It was a bloody horror to try and get out of this mess. There were cars everywhere, and you would never know where to go. It wouldn't be this bad if I was near my car and could here the police radio that I snatched from my dad.

I finally got out and started speeding down the street, going anywhere that wouldn't be a hot spot. After a while, I found an empty garage so I parked in there and turned off the engine. I got out and closed the door than headed back to my car to put my radio on low so it wasn't too loud.

Ten minutes later I heard that someone got caught, but they couldn't find anyone else so they were getting out of the whole mess. I opened the garage door again and started my engine. I pulled out onto the street and dialled Alice's number through the stereo.

"Bella! Thank God you're okay." Alice answered after a couple of rings.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you and Jazz alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, where're fine. Where're are you?"

"Somewhere… not quite sure. I'll just turn on my GPS" I quickly turned it on and saw where I was. "Okay… I am near the Irish Pub in Santa Monica on Wilshire Boulevard."

"Oh, okay. Do you want to meet up for some drinks?" She asked

"Sure. Is Jasper coming?" I asked.

"Just a second…. Yeah, he'll come. We'll meet you in a few."

"Okay, see ya." I said and then hung up.

I pulled off into a free parking space and got out. I headed over to the pub and looked around for a place to wait. I decided to wait at the bar, so I headed over and sat on one of the stools. I looked around and at the other end of the bar I saw Edward. He was alone, so I got up and headed over to him.

"Hello" I greeted him. He turned around and looked shocked to see me, and then he smiled.

"Hey" He chuckled.

"I told you I'll see you soon."

"Yes, you did." He laughed. "Here, sit down" He pulled out a stool. Such a gentleman. "So… what a coincidence running into you here. Are you alone?"

"Well, not really. I'm meeting some friends."

"So soon?" He asked.

"Well, things happen when you're near by."

"Okay. Let me buy you a drink. What would you like?" We sat there talking for a while. Just random things like what we like and stuff. I couldn't help staring up at his messy hair. You just wanted to run you fingers through it. I think that we could become pretty good friends.

**Okay, so this was their first pursuit from the police. Not very detailed, but I'm sure it get's better. And we are one step closer to getting more Bella and Edward action! Yay, I'm so excited! =D**

**Please Review! If you don't Review I don't update, so get typing. Tell me what you think. **

**Audrey =D**


	4. Drinks and Calls

**Hiya! I know it's been awhile, but I have been busy. I'm just about to finish my holidays and so today I should be getting my stuff ready, but I'm not ready to yet. It's to early. I'm going to put this on my profile as well, but I won't be able to update my stories as quickly as normal (I know they weren't updated fast anyways) because I have very important basketball commitments to do until August, but after that I should have more time.**

**Okay! Real stupid moment! I accidentally deleted this story, thinking it was another one. I tried to send a message to everyone that had added it to story alert, so that they wouldn't think I haven't updated in like… literally forever. So yes, I put it back up and hopefully you can still enjoy it! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but random characters I do.**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had been sitting at the bar for quite a while, just talking and having a few drinks. After a while a short girl came up with short spiky black hair and a man with blonde hair was standing right next to her.

"Hey" The woman said to Bella as she hugged her.

"Hey" Bella said in return.

"Who's this?" the woman asked.

"Oh, this is Edward. Edward, this is Alice and Jasper" I greeted them both, giving Jasper a handshake and about to the same with Alice, but she was too quick for me. She decided to give me a hug.

"Okay…" I said with a bit of surprise, but returned the hug anyway.

"Sorry, that's just how I like to greet people" Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, that's fine. I was just surprised, that's all" she just giggled. "Well, can we get you a drink?" I offered, gesturing to the bar.

"Sure." Jasper said "I'll just get a light beer. I've got to drive this one home"

"Okay than. Alice?"

"Could I please have a Shandy?"

"Oh, me too" Bella said with enthusiasm.

I ordered the drinks, and we all decided to go sit on a set of the much comfier chairs.

"So Edward, where did you come from? We haven't seen you around this group before." Jasper asked me as he stat down with his drink.

"I've come from Seattle."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to move here?" Alice asked.

"Not at all, I decided to move here because I was just getting really tired of it. I mean, I grew up there, basically knew the streets like the back of my hand."

"Okay. So when did you get here?"

"I moved here nearly a month ago. I just wanted to get settled before I hit the streets, and I'm not racing just yet because I just want to get to know nearly everyone before I actually started to race. You know, like how they start off and their style of driving, etcetera." They just nodded in understanding. "So how long have you all been together?"

"Well, Alice and I have been best friends since high school in Forks, than we moved here together to go to college. And we decided to do some street racing on the side for some extra money. We used to race in Forks, but with your father being the Chief of police, it was tricky to say I was just at Alice's all the time so we didn't do a lot of racing." Bella told me, but wait- Chief of Police?!

"Whoa! Your father is in the Police force?!" I asked, shock most likely showing on my face. All they did was laugh.

"Yes, he is. It was definitely hard being the Chief of Police daughter at school and than at the races people were always shocked." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, try doing the weekly race, when you say you have a sleepover!" Alice gasped for air as she laughed hard. I just laughed with them.

"So, your father knew you were racing?" I asked.

"No. He had no idea. I just used the excuse of sleepover's, studying at a friends and having important school club meetings. He never understood why we didn't do it them at school. It was understandable though."

"Well, what about you Jasper?" I asked him after we finished laughing.

"Well, I moved here from Texas when I was seven so I practically grew up here. And then in college I met Alice and Bella." He said.

"So you're from Texas?"

"Yeah, I've nearly lost my accent, but it's still there somewhere."

We sat there for about two hours before we decided to head home. I walked Bella to her car and we talked for just a little while longer.

"So, did you want to meet up sometime?" She asked me.

"Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Er… how about I call you?" She asked. I agreed and we swapped phones around and exchanged numbers. "So I'll call you sometime?"

"Yep, or I'll call you." I offered, handing her phone back.

"Sure" She smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"Okay, see you" I sighed.

"Bye" She started her car and drove away.

I walked to my car and headed home. When I got home, I saw that I had a message on my phone. I walked over and realised that I had a few more than one. I played them and listened. One was from my mum, two from my ex and as I listened to last one and realised who it was I just groaned. Why must he ruin a good night? I called him back and waited for him to answer.

"Yep?" They answered.

"It's Edward."

"Oh good, just who I wanted to talk to." You could hear the smile in his voice.

**Oohh! Who's on the phone?! Guess you'll have to find out if you keep reading and review! =D**

**Okay hope you enjoyed, short I know but at least you found out more about some of them.**

**Please Review. If you have any ideas or questions, please ask me in a review or PM.**

**Thanks!**

**Audrey =D **


	5. Dinner?

**Hey. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I have viewed the poll results and most people have voted for 'Close to 'Fast & the Furious', so I WILL try my best. There will be some things that are used form the movie, definitely quotes (especially for Rosalie) *evil laugh*. The seconde runner up is… a tie! It's between 'Bella get's in an accident' and 'closely related to a car game' so we'll see. **

**I have found a Beta! Hallelujah! **

**  
Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Bacaro restaurant in L.A. **

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

As I drove away, I felt… so weird. I didn't know exactly how I felt; it was just… strange to me. I smiled the whole way home, thinking about Edward and how he felt so natural, yet uncomfortable at the same time. I wondered how he found us. We don't actually make such a big deal out of what we do. I mean yeah, we did make a lot of noise, but for someone who hasn't been in town for that long a time, they shouldn't have found out about us so fast. I mean, one month? That's not long at all.

I turned onto my street, pulled into my driveway and headed into the garage; I got inside and got ready for a night of rest. I thought about Edward and waited for sleep to take over me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I got up and headed into work. As I found a space in the parking lot, I saw an Aston Martin… a black Aston Martin. This made me suspicious.

I walked into the restaurant and found you know who sitting at a table. I walked up to him, and waited for him to look up. He did after he felt my presence. He looked shocked.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked smiling.

"No, actually I came here for breakfast." He answered innocently.

"Okay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here. I'm a chef." I pointed to the kitchen.

"Oh, alright then, when do you start?"

"In about ten minutes. I finish at seven, so did you want to go get some dinner or something?

"Sure. I'll come back than and pick you up."

"Well I have a car, but we can go somewhere down the street," I pointed out.

"Oh, yeah sure. Sorry I didn't think."

"No, you didn't know. Well I've gotta work, so I'll see you at seven."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya." I walked past him and into the kitchen. "Morning everyone." I greeted them all.

"Bella!"

"Hey Emmett." He was standing at the stove cooking some eggs. He was a _huge _guy. He had black curly hair and hazel eyes. He also had biceps that looked like they could crush you with one nudge.

"How's my little knuckle head?" He came over and messed up my hair. He also had the personality of a ten year old boy, but not so innocent.

"I'm fine. Where were you last night?" I asked just realising that he wasn't there with Rosalie. Rosalie's his fiancée. She is B-E-A-utiful. Even I can say that. We're very close friends. She is also Jasper's step sister.

"Oh, she was feeling pretty sick so we couldn't make it." He replied, going back to cooking the meal after re-washing his hands.

"Is she feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a bit. We were wondering if you wanted to come over tonight for dinner?" He asked.

"I would, but I'm meeting up with someone after work." He looked up at me with a smile. Here we go…

"Does Bella have a friend that I don't know about?" He said loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear, so they all took a short look at us. Sticky beaks!

"Gee Emmett let everyone know!"

"Okay!" He was about to yell it out when I had to interfere.

"It's called sarcasm, Emmett." I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's his name?"

"Who says it's a he?" I asked, like a smart arse with a smile.

"Well, who's she?"

"It's not a she!"

"Bella, there are only 'he's' and 'she's'" Sometimes he can be pretty annoying, but smart at the same time.

"_His _name is Edward."

"Edward? Old kind of name."

"Well, so is yours."

"True. Where are you going?"

"I was thinking about going down the road to that nice Italian restaurant. What is the name?" I asked to myself.

"Bacaro?" Emmett offered.

"That's it!"

"Well have fun. Where's he from?"

"Here. Though he only moved here from Seattle about a month ago. Hey, just remembered, how long did it take you to find us?" He knew what I meant by this. Emmett had moved here about three years ago now. He just seemed to fit right in.

"Oh, um… nearly five to six months I think. Why?"

"Well, Edward moved here from Seattle about a month ago as I said, and he has already found us." He turned to look at me, with his eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

"That's quick. Maybe he has friends?"

"I don't know. I do like him though."

"Good, just don't let it move too fast." Emmett sort of just slid into the role of 'over protective brother' sometimes. I didn't mind, but when you tell him you broke up with a guy because he did something wrong, he would want to kill them.

"I'd better start working," I said as I turned around to go and get changed.

Work didn't pass by as fast as I would have liked. Either people were really hungry and wanted to get something they wouldn't have to do themselves, or I couldn't wait to see Edward. I think it was the second one.

When it hit seven o'clock I was out of the kitchen so fast you wouldn't have known I was there. Once I was changed back into my normal clothes, I said goodbye to Emmett and walked out towards the entrance, when I saw Edward walking towards the door. He walked inside and came up to me with a big grin on his face.

"Hey. How was work?" he asked.

"Great. How was your day?"

"Good." We sort of turned around so I had my back towards the door, and Edward had his towards the kitchen. I looked passed his shoulder where I could see Emmett looking out from where you put the order on the bench in the gap between the wall. He mouthed and pointed "Is that him?" I nodded slowly so Edward didn't think I was crazy. He raised his head in understanding, than just glared and made a few hand gestures to me saying that if he hurt me he would… rip him apart. My eyes went wide.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked, about to turn around to see what was distracting me. I grabbed his arm before he could get very far with that.

"I'm fine. Let's go!" I let him go first, and looked back at Emmett and glared narrowing my eyes in warning.

I led Edward down the street towards the restaurant.

"So, where are going?" he suddenly asked.

"It thought we would go to this Italian Restaurant called 'Bacaro.' Wait! Do you like Italian?"

"Fortunately, yes," he laughed.

"Good."

**I'm gonna end it there… I never know how to exactly finish a chapter.**

**Next one will be there date? I guess it's a date. They're going to an Italian restaurant. LOL. It actually is a restaurant (I don't know how many times I have written that word in this chapter) in L.A. I found the menu, and I swear I saw something's that I want to eat SO badly. I'll put the link on my profile. I have actually added it to my list of things to do when I go back to L.A. not that I have a list or anything, but it is now up there with going back Disney Land! =D**

**I want to thank my new found Beta CullenandSwan1993. Her stories are pretty awesome aswell!**

**Please Review!**

**Audrey**


	6. Italian Food and Talk

**Hey there! Sorry it's been so long, but like I said, I AM very busy. But I've finished, so I will probably have more time. **

**This chapter is the 'date' at the Italian Restaurant 'Bacaro' in LA. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or an Italian Restaurant called Baraco**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Bella looked fantastic. She was wearing a pink Batman t-shirt, light blue jeans, purple converse and a black handbag. Her shirt shaped her curves well and her jeans looked great on her.

We walked down the street, Bella leading the way. We chatted about everything, what school we went to, our childhood and stuff. I found out that there were only a couple of months in our ages. She was an only child, like myself.

We rounded the corner and came to a stop.

"Well, this is it. Bacaro," she said as she gestured with her hand to the restaurant in front of us.

"Alright, let's head in, shall we?" I opened the door for her and we headed towards the stewardess.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" A young woman asked with a smile on her face.

"We would like a table for two please," Bella said to her pleasantly.

"Okay, we have a table ready if you would like to follow me this way?"

We followed her towards the back of the room, passing people who had already ordered. The smell of the food was driving me insane with how good it smelt. When we got to the table, I pulled Bella's chair out for her and, as she sat down, I saw a little bit of her blush. The way her cheeks coloured pink was enough to make me smile.

"Here is your menu, and your waiter will be with you soon," the stewardess said, handing us our menus and walking away.

We both opened our menus and started chatting again, while reading the food on offer. There were so many things that I would love to have, but I can't, so… yeah… hard choice.

"Hi, I'm Alec and I will be your waiter for the night. Can I start you with any drinks?" A young man about nineteen with short black hair asked us.

"I'll just have some water, please," Bella told him.

He turned to me next. "And you sir?"

"The same please."

He walked away and soon came back with a glass bottle of water and two glasses.

"Here you go. I'll be back soon to collect your order." He smiled at Bella. I felt this sudden tinge of jealousy. God, I've only known the girl for not even twenty-four hours and I already feel like something's going on. Wake up Edward! She's not that interested… yet… hopefully… Gosh!

"Thanks." Bella's soft voice broke me out of my little trance and brought me back to reality.

"So, how was your day?" I asked putting my hands on the table, and leaning forward just a bit.

"Good. Busy."

"How long have you been working there?"

"Well, I worked as a waitress to help pay for college for nearly a year, and then decided to try practising to be a chef. So for about four years." I just nodded. "What do you do outside of the racing world?" Bella asked leaning and speaking in a hushed voice.

Oh, Crap. How do I say this without blowing it? They hadn't given me a cover...

BPOV

"So what do you outside of the racing world?" I asked in a hushed voice leaning forward, so the people around wouldn't hear what I had said.

All he did was look surprised and angry. Had I said something wrong? I mean, he knew what I did, so I didn't think it would be such a bad question.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer..."

"No, it's fine. I… uh… work with people." I didn't want to push it, so I didn't ask any more questions.

The rest of the night went well; we laughed and talked about our childhood. Edward was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, light blue jeans and black and grey Skybird shoes. For dinner I ordered the Pan-Seared Scallops and Edward ordered the Grilled Thyme Honey Chicken and he also ordered a bottle of Michele Satta. It was all so delicious. But everything, regretfully, comes to an end.

"Sorry, but we are about to close..." The same waiter we had said to us.

"Oh, okay. Thankyou." Edward muttered as he got his wallet out. I picked my handbag up from the floor and started to get my purse out when Edward stopped me.

"No, don't worry I've got it," he said as he put his hand on mine to halt me. I felt this sudden jolt of electricity, so I quickly pulled my hand back. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm happy to pay half."

"No it's fine. What sort of a gentleman would I be if I let you pay?" With a small smile, he handed the waiter his card and paid the check.

We then walked outside onto the street. There was a slight chill in the air, and Edward noticed that I started getting goose bumps. He reached over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I felt this strange feeling that made me relax into his arms.

"Thanks, that helps." I looked up into his fantastic green eyes.

"You're very welcome."

As we walked back towards the restaurant, it was silent, but it was nice. We got to my car, and I pulled up my handbag up to find my keys. Once I found them I looked back towards Edward.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a really good time."

"Ditto. Maybe we could go out again sometime." He suggested with a smile on his face.

"Sure. I would like that. Well, I better get going, I've got work in the morning."

"Yeah, I should get going as well. I'll see you later, then." As he said this, he leant forward and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. It felt really quite nice, and his aftershave smelt wonderful.

"Okay, see you." I got in my car and started the engine. I pulled out of my space and drove away, but as I was driving away, his smile was wiped off his face, and he quickly pulled out his phone.

**Thanks for reading. I hope it was alright. The outfits they wear out are on my profile, so check it out!**

**Audrey**


End file.
